


Curious

by Azuras_Wisdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Curious Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Short, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuras_Wisdom/pseuds/Azuras_Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Sam masturbate. Edited by my wonderful new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an accident. Castiel often checked in with the Winchesters to see how they were doing, though it saved a lot of time and energy if he didn’t interact with them. So he simply kept himself invisible, able to hear their conversations without having to join in with them; and it often gave him a good idea of whether or not they were being friendly. The motel room looked similar to every other he had seen, except this one was entirely lacking Dean. Sam was alone, lying down with his computer in his lap.

Normally Castiel would have just left, there wasn’t much information he could get on how the brothers were doing just by watching Sam frown at a screen. Except… Sam wasn’t frowning. It was a small detail, the kind Castiel would normally miss, but he noticed Sam always frowned when he was doing research. Yet now, Sam was looking at his screen differently, kind of hungrily. It was a look he had seen on Dean’s face as he ‘hit on’ women at the bar; Castiel was still confused about why Dean thought it was okay to hit women in the first place. Nevertheless, he recognised Sam’s look as arousal.  Filled with curiosity, he watched. The noises coming from the device were ones he had not seen or heard emitted from a human body before, and he badly wanted to see what was on the screen.

Castiel was startled when Sam began moving, even though he knew it was impossible he feared being caught; especially now of all times. Sam moved off the bed and started undressing himself quickly until he was completely bare. Castiel watched as he slipped onto the bed again, placing the computer beside him rather than on his lap. On the screen there were naked people too; a woman who reminded him of the prostitute Dean had taken him to meet once, a skinny man with a boyish smile, and another thick-muscled man who seemed very intent on having both the other people eat his penis. Castiel was quite alarmed, and couldn’t help but wonder why this act of cannibalism would arouse Sam.

As Sam watched them, his hand moved to his own penis; which had become engorged in his excitement. Of all the naked men Castiel had ever seen, Sam by far had the biggest penis. Sam moaned out loud as he began to stroke himself, his body arching off the bed as his hips seemed to thrust at their own will. Castiel bit his lip softly, trying to stop his own noises. Sam moaned again deeply, his body tensing.

“Oh God,” he moaned loudly, while stroking himself faster and faster.

Castiel breathed, clutching himself through his pants. He imagined Sam touching him the way he touched himself. Quick and desperate, as if Dean could walk in on them at any moment. Sam cried out a final time - as if could hear Castiel’s thoughts and be excited by them - his body shuddering as he spilled out onto himself.

For the next several minutes Sam and Castiel breathed heavily and in unison. Sam sleepy and satisfied, Castiel painfully aroused and confused. Knowing, that even though it had happened accidently this time, he would visit Sam alone more often.


	2. Curious - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sam watching Castiel masturbate (seasons ahead of the last one and not particularly related.)

Castiel ‘sharing’ Sam’s bedroom was… oddly comfortable. Whenever he came back to the bunker the angel was lying on his bed completely rapt with his TV screen, so Sam let him stay. Sharing a bed with him was perhaps the strangest part, Sam had only ever been in a bed with women and occasionally Dean when he was younger. Castiel didn’t cuddle up to him like the women nor did he stiffly lie away from him like Dean. Castiel rested against him casually, warm and comforting.

It was a late Friday night when Sam and Dean returned from a hunt. Dean went to bed immediately, exhausted from the long drive, Sam opted for a shower. He was looking forward to seeing Castiel, since it had been over a week. What he didn't expect was to find Castiel in a compromising position.

He was sprawled out across the bed, naked. Sam stopped in the doorway, staring at the angel. Netflix was playing _Orange Is the New Black_ in the background and Castiel was craning his head to watch it. Castiel was moving his hand across his penis delicately, as if he didn’t know what to do and Sam suddenly had the urge to slide on the bed next to him and give him a hand.

But Castiel hadn’t noticed him yet and he was curious to watch Castiel’s exploration.

Castiel was breathing heavily, some kind of instinct telling himself to tug harder, _faster_ ; before too long he was producing breathy whimpers. Sam wondered if it was his first time, or if he did this whenever he and Dean were gone, if Castiel would wait eagerly for them to say their goodbyes and strip of his clothes to come all over Sam’s sheets. He wondered if Castiel thought of him while doing it. It was a strangely exciting thought which had Sam’s jeans tightening rapidly with his swelling erection.

The angel was giving actual moans now, loud guttural noises from deep inside his chest as he squeezed and pumped his cock. He seemed frustrated that he wasn’t finished yet and Sam badly wanted to tell him both to _slow down_ and _use lube_. He imagined for someone as inexperienced as Castiel he would need something to make things a little smoother, and he remembered how he hurt himself as a teenager being too rough.

“Ah,” Castiel gasped, “Sam!”

Sam panicked, resisting the urge to jump back from the doorway completely when he realised that Castiel hadn’t discovered him. _Castiel was just thinking about him_. Sam smiled, thoughts of him and Castiel popping into his mind. Castiel cried out a final time and he came on himself staining his soft abdomen.


End file.
